


Family Planning

by gallerae



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallerae/pseuds/gallerae





	Family Planning

Al settled into the back seat and flexed his legs. “Feels pretty good. Lotta room.”

“It’s definitely bigger than what we have now,” Sam said. He flicked the switch above him. “Look at this! They can even watch a movie while we’re driving.”

Eying the screen, Al said, “Yeah, but what if they can’t agree on a movie? Even we have trouble doing that.”

“We’ll decide before a trip, not during,” Sam said firmly, if naively. He leaned out the door as the salesman approached them.

“Can I help you, gentlemen?”

“Yes,” Sam told him, smiling. “We’ll take the minivan.”


End file.
